Attack On Titan Rewrite
by WalkingSaint18
Summary: Back in time where the titans roamed there was a girl being born with pure white hair and demon glowing eyes. People call her demon, or Lucifer. Everyone hated you except 4 children loved her with all there hearts, she became there protector, but hides secrets that people would torture her for. She became cold and heartless with exceptions of a few. Read to find out more


_**Attack on Titan **_

_Or_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_Author by Hajime Isayama_

_Rewritten Author by WalkingSaint18_

"_I will kill every last Titan on this land, I'm not going to stop until there all dead! So don't get in my way"_

"_I've been called monster, freak, A weak, ussless person. A demon from hell, but that doesn't get to me, there negative words gave me power. The power to show them that I was never weak, that I will achieve my goals to the very end"_

"_I hate people who look down on others. Thinking that there better than anyone else in this world. Thats what drives me, those stupid people, my famly will be there and I will be there for them, so get out of our way"_

_Name__-Yami No Ryuu (Dark Dragon)_

_Tadashi (Loyal/True)_

_Takeshi (Fierce/Warrior)_

_Age__-10 to 16_

_Gender__-Female_

_Family__-All Dead_

_Considers Eren, William, Mikasa, Armin, Mr & Ms jaeger family_

_Birthday__-December 25_

_Height__-5'2 to 5'9_

_Weight__-70 to 112_

_Species__-Human (Titan Shifter/supernatural powers)_

_Titan gentics, Mother was a titan shifter_

_Telekinesis_

_Enchanced Senses_

_Night vision_

_Dreams about the furture/death of people_

_Has a necklace (Look on Quotev) that was given to her by her family (Takeshi)/Her frined (William)  
><em>

_Tattoo/s- (Look on Quotev)_

_Appearance__- Short white hair, size-able Red eyes, Fair skin, Her hair is always a mess, Hes eye brows are often furrowed making her seem annoyed or troubled, _

_Clothes__-Black Trousers, A white shirt wirh string rassels at the collar, and simple brown shoes, and leg and arm wamers_

_District__-Shinganshina District_

_Wall__-Maria_

_Talent/s__- Speed, Strategy, Intelligence, Balance, Natural survival skill, Will power, Teamwork, Observant, Strong, Singing, Writing, Organization, Reading, Taking care of kids, Determination_

_Personality__- Hardheaded, Passionate, Can be Level headed and quiet, Impulsive, over protective, Fun to hang around with, Very violent, Hot tempered, At times self-control, Persistent, Stubborn, Strong, Healthy, Full of Energy, Independent, Mischievous, Gentle, Flirty, Persuasive, Trusting, Powerful, Motherly type, Leader type, Understanding, Dependable, Silly, Fierce, Loyal, Endurance to pain, Won't give up, Strong sense of right and wrong, Blood thirsty, Uncontrollable, Savage, Determination, Will do anything for her friends, Cool sense of aroma, Not scared to face her fears, Calm in serious situations_

_Goal/s__-Go outside of the wall, Join the Scouting Leagues, Kill the Titans that killed her family and made us be imprisoned in the walls _

_Love/s__-Fighting, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, William, Being held captive, Food, Sleeping, Sticking up for people when they need to defense, Helping people who need help, The full moon, the rain, Running, Messing with people, Winning, Night time, the Stars, Cooking, A nice view, Singing herself to sleep, Keeping her promises, The sunrise, Winning, Blood, Sometimes being left alone, Challenges, High places, Her friends, Being woken up, Writing, Reading, Drawing, Comedy, Silence, _

_Hate/s__-Titans, The wall, Being treated like cattle, Being told what to do, Leaving people behind, Very Talkative people, People who think highly of themselves, Being told what to do, but will tolerate, Being confused, Being yelled at, Annoying people, Cheating, Crying, Nightmares, When she can't do anything, People who lie to her, Feeling weal, Crying, Cleaning, Losing, Rules, Death of a friend, Being weak, Her past, Hospitals, Losing, Stupid people, Lectures, Rules, Paper work, Cleaning, Her birthday, Her friends getting hurt_

_Friend/s__-William, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Mrs. Jaeger, Mr. Jaeger, Mr. Hannes, etc_

_Enemies'__-Titans, Bullies, etc_

_Bad habit/s__-Not giving up when she needs to, Fighting, Getting in trouble, and Sticking up for her family and friends in very bad situations, her determination will get her killed_

_Bio__-Will be in the story/in parts_


End file.
